


Ossessione

by Puella777



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Minor Character Death, Psychological
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-18 03:54:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3555113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puella777/pseuds/Puella777
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was insanity. She was obsession. Dark SasuSaku AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ossessione

**Author's Note:**

> The edited version is on FF.net. posted it here just in case they delete it there later on.

It all started when they were twelve, the age when most teenagers start to shed their innocence and develop less than pure thoughts about the opposite sex.

Sasuke had always been possessive since he was child, whether they be objects, people, or even ideas and principles. When he had been still a growing boy, the object of his strange fixation was his older brother, Itachi, whom he affectionately called 'Aniki.' Sasuke idolized the elder male, almost worshipping the ground the latter walked on, and was prone to fits of tantrums when someone else took Itachi's attention away from him, even if they were his parents. In return, the older brother doted on Sasuke and spoiled him to an extent, since Itachi loved his little brother more than anything else.

Not surprisingly, Sasuke was used to getting his way with just one word from his mouth. When things didn't go as planned, he would quietly seethe in anger while reigning in his abnormal impulse to rage in public, and would release his fury behind closed doors by destroying every inanimate object that he could reach. As expected, his parents were appalled at such displays; Sasuke was once a sweet child. What could have possibly gone wrong? Ultimately, Itachi realized that part of the younger boy's change in personality was his fault. If only he had controlled his want to give Sasuke everything he wanted, then maybe things would have turned out for the better. Now sometimes he thought that he had cultivated a monster with Sasuke's violent attitude.

Thankfully though, Sasuke rarely showed that disappointing side of him within the range of other people. He knew how to restrain himself from lashing out although it was difficult for him.

But his self-control often snapped when faced with certain situations that weren't in his control. He absolutely despised idiots, dead-brained people that just didn't know when to quit. It easily angered him when he was asked obvious questions that even a dog would know the answer to, and his normal reaction was to lift a fist and crash it on the perpetrator's nose. What was worse was that he didn't care if that person was female. It landed him in trouble every time especially when at school, but because of his family's immense wealth, he was safe from being expelled and sent to juvenile centers.

As the years went by, Sasuke met a boy by the name of Naruto. The blond and blue eyed twelve year old was the epitome of everything that Sasuke despised; loud, restless, and stupid. Naruto annoyed him to no end and Sasuke would lose control, pummeling the former to the ground. But for some reason, the blond became his first friend.

At that age, Sasuke outgrew his hero-worship for his older brother. He still adored him, but not to the extent of being possessive. And although Naruto made him see red sometimes, he genuinely appreciated him for being there despite Sasuke's constant abuse. Those two were Sasuke's precious people, and he'd be damned before they were taken away.

Life had been normal for one Uchiha Sasuke. That is until a sudden change lead him to the path of insanity.

A change that came with the appearance of long pink hair, jade green eyes, and a sweet, adoring smile.

A change that went by the name of Haruno Sakura.

 

\--

 

She came literally crashing in his life like a boulder, a flurry of rose-colored tresses and flailing limbs, accompanied by the intoxicating scent of apples.asuke had been rummaging around his locker for his books while Naruto was prattling about something or another when a weight slammed against him, knocking away his breath and throwing him on the floor. He cursed as his head hit the cold hard ground and he vaguely heard the blond yell out his name in surprise.

Through the stinging pain, Sasuke had been prepared to inflict damage to the person who dared to even touch him, grabbing the person's hair and wrenching it so he could see his face when he stiffened, his hand slackening its hold.

Large doe-eyes stared at him in embarrassment, swimming with unshed tears. A red blush was painted on pale cheeks and bottom lip trembling. Pink hair was framing a delicate face and the first thing that came to mind was that she looked like an ethereal fairy with her exotic coloring. Sasuke's eyes automatically drew towards her soft-looking lips as she nervously bit into them, and heat immediately spread throughout his body.

"I-I'm so sorry! I-I didn't mean to hit you!" she cried out in distress, and he almost shivered at the sound of her voice.

He slowly sat up, eyes still locked with the girl's own, and the corner of his mouth twitched when she flushed harder under his steady gaze.

Suddenly, an inexplicable want surged through him. The need to possess this clumsy yet beautiful girl with the soft body and innocent green eyes was foreign to him, as was the tightness below his stomach that felt painful and so good at the same time. His hands moved on its own as they went from the girl's silky strands down to clamp around her tiny waist. He leaned forward towards her.

"Your name."

"Eh?" she squeaked, before nervously hugging herself, "H-Haruno Sakura..."

He smirked as he felt her squirm on his lap. It seemed that she felt the evidence of his desire and was horrified with it. After all, they were just twelve, still mere children.

"Well Sakura," he drawled, lowering his voice so only she could hear him, "I don't take kindly to being pushed to the ground."

Her eyes widened in fear as his grip on her waist tightened, his fingers digging through her uniform. Sasuke could hear Naruto telling him to leave the girl alone but he ignored the blond, focusing intently on the female straddling him. He could feel the stares the growing audience around them but he didn't care. They could go fuck themselves.

Sakura averted her face, before a tiny smile appeared on her face and when she looked at him again, he was hypnotized.

"I'll do anything you want, Sasuke-kun," she whispered, hooded eyes pulling him and he was drowning. He didn't care if his sane mind was screaming at him that something was wrong, and why she knew his name when he didn't tell her.

Sasuke casually nudged her off and she readily complied. He saw Naruto flickering his concerned blue eyes between him and Sakura, and he felt a rush of irrational annoyance. How dare that stupid deadlast look at her with those wretched-

"Tch." he turned away abruptly, more than a little confused with his rapid changing of moods and the impact of the girl. Without another word, he whirled around and walked away with Naruto following closely behind, leaving Sakura to stare at him with a blank expression on her face.

 

\--

 

The next time they saw each other again was a week after their first meeting.

Sasuke had forgotten his homework in his locker and had to go back to retrieve it.

It was already six in the evening and only a few students and some personnel were left on campus, and the halls were deserted. His footsteps echoed down the tiled floor as he walked, back hunched and hands stuffed in his pockets. He was staring at the ground with a small frown, mind blissfully blank from any wayward thoughts. That is, until he heard another set of footsteps matching his own. His head snapped up and he let out a shuddering breath when he recognized the petite form clothed in the school's short-sleeved uniform shirt and blue skirt that ended midthigh. He gave an appreciative hum at her exposed legs and her thighs clenched together, effectively sending his blood southward.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura cheerfully called him, skipping towards him with the energy of a child, "What are you doing here this late?"

"Left something," he answered, and his eyes flashed when she took his arm and hugged it to her still developing breasts, "you?"

"Finishing some extra work for the teachers," she replied and he was fully aware that she was pressing herself more to his heating body, "I like helping others, but sometimes, I want to do things that I want."

Sasuke's fingers deliberately reached the hem of her skirt and rubbed it between his thumb and index finger, reveling in the feeling of being aroused by her sweet voice and soft chest.

"And what do you want, Sakura?" his voice was dripping with lust and he saw how her eyes dilated and her mouth parting.

"I want," she breathed, standing on tiptoes to blow on his ear which sent shivers through his spine, "Sasuke-kun."

It was inevitable that he would roughly take her hand and pull her out the building. That he would throw her behind the bushes and proceed to violently tear her clothes off. That he would spread her legs and proceed to take her with the force of a starved animal. He didn't care if this was so wrong in so many levels, and that this was immoral, disgusting and everything in between.

It just felt so good.

 

\--

 

They were fifteen when Sasuke felt that everyone was out to steal Sakura away from him.

Since that fateful day where they first had sex, it steadily continued day by day without fail. He was starting to become addicted, with her smooth skin, apple scented hair, and warm body. He was addicted to the sound of his name coming from her parted lips in breathy whispers, the feel of her tightness clenching around him as she neared her peak, and even the feeling of her nails digging into his back leaving bleeding scratches every time he pounded into her with ferocious intensity. He loved the pleasure that she willingly gave him, and he knew that he was falling deep with her innocently seductive smiles, and shining eyes offering unsaid promises that he longed to take.

Sasuke was bewitched, and he was growing crazy because of it.

He loved everything about her. There was not a thing that he despised about her. She was pure, naive, and she was his, only sin.

Mine mine mine, he would mutter it like a mantra as he bit her neck, teeth sinking into her tender flesh and she cried out in pleasure, wrapping her legs tightly around his hips, matching his erratic pace with her own bucking. All mine, always mine.

Sasuke hated it when other people talked to her. When other males approached her, all he could see was their malicious intents to bring her to their beds. When her girlfriends talked to her, all he could see was their scornful looks and their attempts to keep her away from him.

When the teachers called on her, all he could see was the dark gleam in their eyes with the want to hurt her.

It made his blood boil with fury. He hated it, this feeling of overprotectiveness for his beautiful girl. He wanted to just lock her up in his room and to keep her away from prying eyes. No one would know, since he currently lived with his brother in a two-bedroom apartment. Itachi wouldn't care. He would give Sasuke everything he asked for.

His eyes flashed red as he spotted Sakura speaking to one of their classmates, that dog-breath Kiba. He gritted his teeth as Sakura lifted a dainty hand to her mouth to cover her giggle which was supposed to be only his, and he stomped towards them, grabbing the pink-haired female's waist away from the other male. Sasuke glared at him, and Kiba stepped away while raising his hands in surrender.

"Calm down, Uchiha. We were just talking," he reasoned, eyes looking at anywhere but the irate male's face.

"..."

Sasuke didn't have to say anything as Kiba turned tail and hurriedly left, leaving his broken pride behind.

He was breathing heavily, not expecting the explosive jealousy that crashed upon him like a tidal wave when he saw Sakura and that fucker together. He felt cold, and he had the sudden urge to vomit. When a warm hand landed on his arm, he jolted and looked down at his lover. Sakura was smiling at him, as if she liked seeing him losing control.

"Sasuke-kun," she whispered, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him towards her while walking backwards until her back hit the lockers, "Kiss me."

He didn't need to be told twice. He pressed his body against hers, grunting when she rubbed her hips against his hardening member which was already forming a tent in his pants.

Sakura opened her mouth so that he could slip his tongue in her moist cavern, teeth clashing against each other and saliva dripping down her mouth as he gobbled her mouth. Sasuke didn't particularly care for public displays of affection, but she actually liked people watching them and he didn't want her to get mad at him, although she never once got angry with him.

His mind was lost in a haze of pleasure as Sakura grabbed the front of his pants and he groaned, but amidst the distraction, he couldn't take away the feeling that he needed to do something.

 

\--

 

"Aniki, have you seen okaa-san's garden shears?"

Itachi looked up from his literature textbook as Sasuke entered his room with a nonchalant expression. He raised an eyebrow at his little brother's strange question.

"Why? Planning to cut off flowers for your girlfriend?"

Sasuke slowly smirked, and Itachi felt a chill run down his spine at the dark expression on his handsome face, "You can say that."

"It's in the storeroom," Itachi absently answered. His brows furrowed as Sasuke left. He knew what that look on the latter's face meant. Heart thumping widely, Itachi ran his hands through his hair with a shaky sigh.

He hoped that Sasuke wouldn't get into too much trouble again, but he knew that was highly unlikely.

 

\--

 

They were seventeen when Sasuke has had enough.

He was going crazy. He was mad with jealousy. Everything was driving him insane and he just wanted to scream, yell, hurt somebody, anybody. He wanted to burn down everything to the ground, to destroy the people who kept looking at Sakura with such disgusting eyes.

Sasuke let out a guttural moan as Sakura bounced up and down above him, riding him with all her might.

She was panting, letting out tiny noises as she leaned to press her naked breasts to his chest as she continued to move atop him. She met his every thrusts with abandon, sweat pouring from her forehead and saliva threatening to trail down her open mouth. She was more beautiful like this, expression filled with pure pleasure.

Her movements became erratic as she neared completion, his hands gripping her hips to help her move faster, and when he hit a specific spot in her she cried out his name in ecstasy, her juices spilling out of her abused hole. Sasuke shot forward and reversed their positions, spreading her legs apart as far as they could go and began pounding in and out of her with such force that his breaths came out in harsh growls, his hard thrusts making the bed springs creak loudly and the headboard repeatedly hit the wall.

"Ah... Hah... Sasu... Sasu..." she couldn't pronounce his name in mindblowing pleasure, gripping his forearms so hard that he knew she would leave bruises there.

Sasuke gave one last thrust and he was seeing stars, growling out her name as he came inside her, his fluids mixing with hers, messing up the bed and her thighs.

"Fuck! Sakura..."

He fell on top of her, the both of them deliciously spent. His heart was thumping along with hers in rhythm, and he sighed when she began to stroke his hair like a cat.

"Sasuke-kun, do you love me?" she asked, voice deceptively innocent. He weakly nodded his head.

"Ah."

Sakura hummed, and he buried his face in the valley of her breasts. She began to rub his back in smooth circles.

"Naruto left a message earlier," she cheerfully informed him, "it's Kiba's death anniversary tomorrow."

He didn't react. He gently palmed one of her breasts and started to massage it. His tongue started to trace the skin on her chest before he gave her nipple a tentative lick, closing his lips over it and sucking like a newborn baby. She arched upward, holding his head closer.

"Mmm..."

He felt his member stiffening once more, and he lifted her legs to sling them over his shoulders. He unceremoniously entered her, rocking fast against her successfully forcing out a cry of both pain and pleasure from her sweet mouth.

"I... I..." Sasuke gulped, saying his words with each thrust, "I... killed... Kiba..."

Sakura whimpered, "Ah...!"

"And... Lee... Morio... Sasori..." he was confessing everything, everyone he killed. For her, for her, everything was for her.

"Yes... Sasuke-kun..." Sakura's eyes glinted, and he was once again lost in those green depths that never failed to render him weak and boneless, "I know."

He groaned as he came again, his limbs shaking with the effort to keep himself from crushing her small frame. He closed his eyes and clenched his jaw as her walls clamped around him like a vice. He could barely hear her whispering to him, her voice bright and dark at the same time.

"I love it when you do everything for me, Sasuke-kun. I love it when you kill for me."

She buried her face in the crook of his neck and he felt her inhale his scent, licking the salty sweat trailing down his cheeks down to his collar.

"I love you so much. Do everything for me, Sasuke-kun," she moaned, biting down his shoulder, "Make me happy."

Sasuke's mind went blank as her fingers wrapped around his length, and all he could produce was a weak nod.

"Sasuke-kun... You're mine."

"Ah... I'm yours."

Sakura's face split into a crazed grin.


End file.
